


Drink, Daddy

by Daddy_Fluff (Agent_Fluff)



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Rope Bondage, Vampire Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Fluff/pseuds/Daddy_Fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix never would’ve called himself an artist before now, but seeing his own handiwork tying up the Captain Lavernius Tucker spread eagle and showing off all of his skin against the wall of his bunk…well that was just a master piece in itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 2am so excuse any mistakes. Don't kinkshame me for this. Actually, go ahead, I don't care.

Felix never would’ve called himself an artist before now, but seeing his own handiwork tying up _the_  Captain Lavernius Tucker spread eagle and showing off all of his skin against the wall of his bunk…well that was just a master piece in itself. He smirked at the glare Tucker was giving him.

 

Not that Felix could blame him, since he’s been bound for almost an hour with a constantly teased hard on while his daddy was clad in tantalizing boxers. He pulled up his phone and snapped a few quick pictures of his prize.

 

“You’re so gorgeous tied up like that, Lavernius. I can’t believe I didn’t take a picture of you earlier.”

 

Felix tossed his phone aside and began untying the ropes holding his lover up. Tucker sighed in relief when his feet finally touched the ground again, rubbing at the burn marks from the rope.

 

“Thank you for letting me down, daddy.” Tucker purred, faking a look of innocence special just for Felix and  _god_  did he love that.

 

“Don’t think you could’ve handled any more than that, baby boy.” Felix responded, gently stroking Tucker’s cheek in a rare moment of softness. What can he say? He’s got a soft spot for his boy.

 

He pulled Tucker in for a kiss, starting off with that gentleness from his caress before quickly being overpowered by Tucker’s own selfish nature. And he let him. He let his boy bite at his lip and let him discover his daddy’s mouth with his tongue.

 

Felix broke off the kiss but didn’t pull back. He placed his thumb over Tucker’s lips to placate the attempts to make out once more.

 

“Shhhh I know you’re hungry, baby boy, but daddy’s gotta eat too.” Felix hushed, thoughts cut short when Tucker unexpectedly began sucking on his thumb. He begrudgingly pulled his thumb out from Tucker’s mouth. Felix strode across the room and unrolled his prized knife collection, settling on his favorite throwing knife while plucking the vile of blood set precariously aside. He twirled the knife around in his fingers.

 

“I’ll give you a choice. Either I pour this vile of blood on your neck and shoulder blades and I suck it off, or you can slice your wrist and I can drink from you.” Felix offered, holding out both objects. He smirked at the facade on Tucker’s face almost cracking, almost enough to be punished.

 

Tucker slit his wrist with the offered knife, no hesitation in his actions. Felix smiled from the submission of his boy to his feeding.

 

“Drink, daddy.”

 

He took Tucker’s wrist and lapped up the beads of blood spilling out. Felix sucked hard on the wound, savoring the metallic tang on his tongue. It won’t be the last time he’ll have the taste of his boy on his lips.

 

Tucker retracted his arm when Felix was finally done sucking him dry and bandaged his wrist up.

 

Felix purred as he pulled Tucker onto the bed and eventually into his lap.

 

“You’re being such a good boy for daddy. What should I reward you with?”

 

He growled as Tucker shifted slightly on his lap, pressing down nicely into Felix’s hard on. The brat.

 

“I want your cock daddy. I want it inside me.” Tucker begged, grinding down once more to punctuate his wish.

 

“Eager, are you? Well, I think I can make do with that.” Felix purred.

 

“Lay down for me while I get the lube.”

 

He heard the shuffling behind him of Tucker complying with his instructions. God, he hasn’t had this much fun since he and Locus first decided to split up for control of Chorus. Felix grabbed the lube as well as a condom. He was smart enough to not trust where Tucker’s been, even  _if_  he’s only had the company of people Felix can tell he barely tolerates.

 

“I love seeing you like that, Tucker. Ready and willing.” He growled, climbing back onto the bed and nipping at his boy’s chest, eventually deciding on sucking on his nipples. Tucker tried to thrust up, eager for the contact, but Felix pinned him down hard.

 

“We move at my pace, boy.” Felix growled out, biting Tucker’s shoulder just a little harder than necessary to punctuate his point. He flicked the cap open for the lube and slicked up his fingers, trailing them down Tucker’s inner thigh, just barely touching the soft flesh. Felix nipped at them before spreading his boy’s legs wide, licking his lips at the sight of the offered hole in front of him. Oh,  _this_ was going to be the highlight of the night, all right.

 

He circled his finger around Tucker’s hole, applying just barely there pressure before replacing his finger with his tongue. Tucker moaned, loud and almost animalistic. Felix was breaking him down one step at a time. Such a sight.

 

He dipped his tongue in just barely, retracting to teasing the flesh around Tucker’s hole before adding a finger up to the knuckle to join his tongue. Tucker hissed loudly at the pain, somewhere between a moan mixing with a cry of pain, and the sounds just went straight to his groin.

 

Felix pumped his finger in and out opposite his tongue ministrations so Tucker always had something in him. He slipped in a second finger, finally relinquishing his tongue from Tucker’s gorgeous hole. Tucker was bucking wildly up against the tight restraint he had on his waist, only furthering the bruises he’d have tomorrow.

 

Felix enjoyed the thought, showing his appreciation through his ministrations and scissoring.

 

“Daddy, please. I need you  _now_.” Tucker pleaded, moaning the last half of his request.

 

“Not yet, boy.” Felix chuckled darkly, adding a third finger in and pumping tortuously slowly. He loved this. Ripping people apart at the seams, making people beg, making them feel used and dirty.

 

He brought Tucker almost to his orgasm and pulled out wetly, denying his release. Tucker protested, scooting back to try and replace the missing pressure within him. Felix denied him that once again, holding Tucker’s hips firmly into the bed once more.

 

“You’re not getting off so easily, boy. We’ve still got a ways yet to go.” He purred, licking a path up the underside of his boy’s cock.

 

Felix handed the lube bottle and condom off to Tucker, an eyebrow cocking at the offer.

 

“Prepare me, Tucker. Add as much as you want, it’s your comfort you’ll be jeopardizing if there’s too little.”

 

Tucker only nodded, opening the condom with his teeth and, he had to admit, that was pretty hot. He kept condom in his mouth as he took Felix’s cock in hand and swallowed him down swiftly, pulling up to reveal the rolled on condom.

 

“You’re a talented fucker, boy. Impressive.” Felix praised. Of all things, he’d never expected that move from Tucker. He’s beginning to think he may not be in as much control as he previously thought.

 

Tucker took him in his mouth once more, hollowing his lips and drawing his tongue up slowly, throwing just barely there teeth into the mix as well. Payback. How devious, maybe Tucker’s learned a few things from him already.

 

He moaned Tucker’s fingers wrapping around him slicked in lube. Felix cursed himself for breaking the tough demeanor he’d been holding onto.

 

Tucker smirked up at him as he jacked him off, twisting up slightly with each pump and varying his pressure. He let out a small sigh of relief when Tucker withdrew his fingers to signify he was ready. For a second, he thought he’d be coming before being buried in his boy’s ass. Embarrassing.

 

Felix moved from straddling Tucker’s hips and raised his hips over his shoulders.

 

He loved this, being buried by his boy’s body, feeling him beneath his body and squeeze around his cock. Tucker shifted beneath him, breathing shifting almost imperceptibly to indicate his pain.

 

“Tucker, don’t hold back your sounds. I want to hear all the noises you make.”

 

Felix watched Tucker’s head nod and he pulled out until he was just barely still in his boy’s ass. He pushed back in slowly, drawing a long moan out of Tucker.

 

“There’s my boy.” He purred, thrusting in and out  once more. Felix picked up the pace just barely, fully enjoying the grunts of frustration Tucker was releasing at his agonizing pace.

 

“You’re such a good cock slut, Tucker. So gorgeous with my dick buried in your ass and my name off your tongue. Almost reminds me of Locus.”

 

“Dude, don’t talk about your ex while we’re fucking.” Tucker hissed, finally breaking out of the fantasy they were playing.

 

Felix slapped him, growling as he leaned in almost touching Tucker’s nose.

 

“What did I tell you?”

 

“That I remind you of your ex, dick.”

 

He slapped him again, harder this time. Enough for Tucker to grab his face from the stinging. Felix noted the twitch of Tucker’s cock against his stomach for future reference.

 

“Don’t speak unless directly told to.”

 

Felix grinned, dragging his nails down Tucker’s chest as his reward.

 

“There, now that’s a good boy.” He purred. “Now tell daddy what you want.”

 

Tucker squirmed underneath him, pushing back against Felix’s cock inside him. Impatience is punished.

 

“Ah, ah ah, Tucker. Good boys don’t take, they ask.” He tsked, wagging his finger as well before crossing his arms and smirking. He was fully going to ride this out before getting the show on.

 

“Fuck me.” Tucker huffed.

 

“Say please.” Felix ordered, punctuating his meaning by pulling out slightly.

 

He watch Tucker fight the urge to sink back and replace the missing bit inside him. What a good slut.

 

“Fuck me _please_.” Tucker bit out, clenching his fists into the sheets.

 

“No, I like it better when you beg. Beg for my cock, boy. Tell me why you need it.” Felix growled, picking up the discarded knife and twirling it around in his fingers once more. He placed firmly against Tucker’s neck in threat.

 

“Please, daddy. I need your cock. I need you in me.” Tucker hissed. Felix grinned darkly at the irritation spreading across his boy’s face. He pushed back in, thrusting as hard as he could. Tucker moaned at the returning sensation, practically screaming when Felix started ramming into his prostate. He pushed on, driving Tucker over the edge with a few stroke and relishing in the come painting his boy’s chest and his fist.

 

Felix held up his hand to Tucker, continuing his thrusts to finally bring himself to orgasm.

 

“Lick.” He instructed, moaning when Tucker did as instructed with no time to spare. Fuck Tucker’s devilish mouth and the filthy way he sucked at his fingers. Next time, he’ll put that mouth to good use.

 

Felix reached his peak, stilling inside of Tucker and buried deep. He pulled out slowly and disposed of the condom. Tucker rolled his eyes at the display of Felix’s impeccable aim.

 

“You are one fucked up motherfucker, you know that?” Tucker panted, rubbing his bandage wrist.

 

Felix just grinned darkly at him. This wasn’t the worst he could be. No, they were just barely beginning.


End file.
